Rivals Triumphant
by Adryl
Summary: A civil war rages on in Ishmeria to dethrone the current king. But...which family, Blanche or Lyle, will get the throne? And what should happen to the loser? A Gemfire-Royal Blood fic. (warning - PG for battle scenes & brief innuendo)
1. Prologue

"Once upon a time, Ishmeria was a haven for people and creatures of lore.  
  
Six magicians guarded the island, until one day, a Fire Dragon challenged them!  
  
Ever since, all magic has been under a curse –  
  
Behold, the crown of seven jewels . . .  
  
GEMFIRE!  
  
For many years, the crown has been abused . . ."  
  
The inhabitants of the island pined for deliverance; the Pastha, the gentle, water dragons cried out for a savior.  
  
"Princess Robyn, save us!"  
  
"Robyn thought of past misdeeds  
  
'In my heart, I know father will understand'."  
  
Stealing a dagger, Princess Robyn released the six wizards from the crown. They each went their separate ways:  
  
To Lyle went Pluvius, the wielder of Meteors.  
  
To Blance, Zendor, the controller of Lightning.  
  
To Coryll, went Empyron, the wizard of Fire.  
  
To Flax, went Scylla, letting loose biting Winds.  
  
To Chrysalis went Chylla, sorceress of Ice.  
  
And to Molbrew, Skulryk, with his poison gas.  
  
For what she'd done, Eselred, the evil king of Ishmeria, locked Robyn away in a tower. Taking the Fire Dragon, he set out to reclaim the six gems, and finally quash any resistance to his authority.  
  
Lyle and Blanche are the two main contenders of the island, having the most land and vassals. They will stop at nothing to overthrow Eselred – and each other. The war has just begun . . . 


	2. An Interesting Predicament

Year 1: Lyle - Chrysalis has just been overthrown, and Chylla eagerly joins the Lyle cause.  
  
Ander massaged his forehead wearily. It had been some time since he'd last heard from Seth and he had been hoping for a transport. Ander knew Seth had troubles of his own and continued to tell himself that Seth was merely "busy". However, he could not completely smother the fear of the Fachans going on a rampage and destroying things when they realized their wages would be drastically cut. The Lizards had already deserted Wolfen's army.  
  
The Lyle family had been having a turn of bad luck as of recent. Ever since the Durahan had galloped across Dunmoor their gold and food had decreased to very little and Banshees had continued to shriek their curses. Ander could not supply everyone with enough provisions. Prices were low and even trading was scarce. Ander's only consolation was in the Blanche family. Aughiskies had gobbled their crops and Black Annis terrorized their people.  
  
"At least we don't have it that badly," Ander said to himself, though it was of little help. "Our alliances run *so* smoothly."  
  
A guard raised his eyebrows, unused to his prince's sarcasm. He did not state this opinion out loud.  
  
"Leti," Ander called and a servant woman came to stand before him.  
  
"Yes, your Highness?" She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Please send word to Lord Wolfen that he is relieved of his post at Erewood and appoint Kneulf to take his place, if you can find him."  
  
Leti nodded quickly and walked briskly to the end of the throne room, opening one of the two large doors and leaving. At her exit, Wolfen came through the door. He gave a low bow. "Your Highness."  
  
Ander quickly sat up in his throne. "Wolfen!" he exclaimed. "It is good to see you! But I was not expecting your visit . . ." His eyes probed the other man for some kind of explanation. "You have received the news of your replacement, I assume?"  
  
Wolfen rose and walked to the bottom of the great stairs that led to where Ander sat. "Yes," he confirmed. "I am grateful that his Highness has not forgotten the great responsibility and hardship that comes with overseeing three provinces."  
  
Ander smiled. "But that is not why you came."  
  
Wolfen's expression grew grim. "Unfortunately, no," he said. "I know you understand the difficulty in ruling the island, Lisle."  
  
Ander nodded.  
  
"I have come to request another transport of provisions," Wolfen continued. "May I remind you that I have continued to send new recruits to you and Seth?"  
  
Ander nodded again. "I have not forgotten your deeds. Yes, of course. I will do what I can and arrange for one to leave tomorrow morning. Hopefully, as you have had a long travel, you will stay here and leave with the shipment?"  
  
Wolfen bowed again. "Yes, thank you. I am grateful of his Highness's hospitality."  
  
Ander smiled. "You are always welcome here."  
  
Turning to leave, Wolfen remembered something. "Oh! Prince Ander?"  
  
Ander looked at him expectantly.  
  
"You know Garth? Who originally ruled in Lisle?"  
  
"Yes . . .?"  
  
"After the battle was won, I'd asked him to join our forces – as any of your men would," Wolfen explained. "He refused then. But he's just come to me, requesting the Lyle name of political asylum! I know it's your place and not mine, but I don't know what to do, considering who he is – turn him away and say that he missed his chance, or accept him and risk him thinking he can take advantage of us?"  
  
Ander thought a bit. "We'll accept him."  
  
"Accept?" Wolfen echoed.  
  
"Accept," Ander repeated. "But never trust him with anything. Not until we know where his loyalties lie. And you need never worry about him ruling his own province for a long time," Ander grinned, "as *I'm* the only one who can appoint him for that."  
  
Wolfen grinned.  
  
At that moment, two guards burst in, dragging a struggling, cursing stranger with them. By the person's voice, it was female; however, her clothes would never have supplied this information. She was dressed in a torn and dirty beige shirt, brown leather pants, and boots that came to mid shin. Her short, jet-black hair covered her face. The guards threw her down at the base of the stairs.  
  
Leti looked through the double doors fearfully. "I-I told them you were busy, your Highness, they just – "  
  
Ander dismissed it with a wave, a frown clouding his blue eyes. "It's alright, Leti. Please, close the doors."  
  
Leti nodded, still nervous, and pulled the doors shut.  
  
Ander let his eyes rest on the stranger. "A woman," he murmured. "And an elf . . ."  
  
"An elf, yes, but I doubt this one's come to sing praises of our triumphs," Wolfen said harshly from where he now stood at the prince's side.  
  
Ander put up a hand to quiet his lord's bitter words. He looked to the guards. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"We found this . . . *ranger*," a guard said the word in disgust, "sneaking around and stealing from the already nearly barren fields!"  
  
Ander rose and walked slowly down the stairs, Wolfen following at a distance. The guards yanked the stranger to her feet and she hung her head. Ander gently lifted her chin to look at her closely and she cringed.  
  
"What is your business here, Kathilde Anoiran?"  
  
The guards blinked, startled by this. Wolfen looked from the ranger to Ander, surprised.  
  
The woman squeezed her eyes shut. "I was just passing through," she said defiantly. "Never stole a thing. Now get your hands off of me or I swear I'll bite you!"  
  
Ander obliged, keeping a straight face, but Wolfen noticed a slight hint of amusement in the prince's eyes.  
  
"Very well," Ander shrugged. "Suppose you were." He turned to the guards once more. "You are dismissed," he told them.  
  
They looked at each other, surprised and confused, but they obeyed. The elf looked at Ander suspiciously. Wolfen gave his prince a concerned look. Ander merely smiled and raised his eyes. Wolfen followed Ander's gaze and discovered archers standing sentry along the walls on a balcony surrounding the throne room. This made him feel more at ease, but he still wasn't completely comfortable standing there with the ranger.  
  
"Kathilde," Ander began.  
  
"Kat," she interrupted.  
  
"Yes, Kat . . ." Ander said slowly. "Anyway, Kat, what *were* you doing here?"  
  
"I already told you, I was just passing through!"  
  
Ander paused and studied her, a frown still darkening his features. "So be it," he said finally. "You are released."  
  
Wolfen stared at the prince in disbelief. He was just going to let her go? Just like that?  
  
Kat had turned around and was about to leave when Ander called out to her again.  
  
"Though I can't see where you can go without running the high risk of being arrested again."  
  
Kat froze, then turned around slowly. "What do you want of me?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Join us," Ander said softly. "Help us in this war. Eselred has corrupted the crown. We must unite Ishmeria to take him out of power and restore peace." His blue eyes shone with honesty. "Please."  
  
Kat hesitated. Inside she wanted to laugh at him, mock him, scream at him, 'Unite Ishmeria? That's what everyone else claims they are doing when all it comes to is conquest over land and *ruling* Ishmeria for their own selfish natures!'  
  
Next, a shy, quiet side of her broke into her thoughts. 'Eselred has been horrible to his people. It is he who has been destroying families for land. He has even locked his own daughter away in a tower! Have you no heart for them? Have you no feeling at all?'  
  
'I live off the land,' her harsh side sneered. 'What happens to the people is not my concern. What have they done for me?'  
  
And then a new thought occurred to Kat.  
  
'After Eselred's done with the people, he will move on to destroying the land and the peaceful creatures that dwell in it.'  
  
With this, her mind was quieted. Kat was about to do something she had so tried to avoid. She took a deep breath.  
  
"I'll go," she said at last.  
  
Ander's eyes were deeply grateful. "Thank you." He straightened, for he had bent to look at Kat face to face. "You will be placed under Wolfen."  
  
Wolfen's eyes went round as dinner plates and he mentally screamed 'WHAT?' He quickly bit his tongue so that he wouldn't say anything he'd regret, and stood motionless.  
  
Ander continued, "Excluding dismissing you of your position, Wolfen may do with you what he wishes. Wolfen!" Ander barked, bringing the other man to complete attention. If there was any idea that Wolfen's mind was not focused, it was gone now. "You will treat Kat fairly and equally as any other man. She will be in charge of your soldiers. Do you understand me?" Ander looked between the two of them.  
  
Kat nodded.  
  
Internally, Wolfen cried, 'My soldiers!'  
  
"Yes, your Highness," he said quietly.  
  
"Good. Leti will show you to your rooms and I'll prepare the transport." Ander nodded farewell.  
  
Wolfen placed his right fist over his heart and bowed, then turned to leave. Unsure of what she was to do, Kat copied Wolfen. Ander smiled slightly at their retreating backs and returned to his seat. An attendant crept up quietly.  
  
"Are you sure about pairing them, your Highness? No offense meant, I *do* trust your decisions," the young girl said nervously with much curtsying.  
  
"It's alright, no offense taken," Ander assured her. He sighed. "Well . . . at least they can't complain of being bored." He grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
New installment, this chapter 5 pages, trying to keep this as short as possible, gotta go, bye!  
  
~Adryl 


	3. To Lisle

The ocean breeze ruffled Wolfen's golden hair as he leaned on the rail of the ship. He breathed deeply of the salty air and opened his eyes slightly, a faint smile on his face. The province of Carveti grew smaller as the ship sailed onward. "I like the sea. And I like ruling the island," he told Kat. "But, I like the forest more – I suppose that's why I always miss Norwood when I'm away."  
  
"So why are we taking the supplies by boat?" Kat asked. "You could travel through Norwood by land."  
  
"Well, it's faster this way. If we went by land, it would take over a day to travel through Norwood and go over the bridge."  
  
"Oh." Kat studied him a bit. "You're more talkative today," she blurted.  
  
Wolfen chuckled at her bluntness. "I'm in a better mood today," he replied. "Sorry about being so cold yesterday. I just had . . . other things on my mind. But, if Lady Anise can command her own province and army at only fifteen, I am confident in your skills, be you a woman or not. Besides," He flashed her a grin, "you're a ranger. You're familiar with the terrain. Someone who knows the land is a valuable asset in a war."  
  
Kat blushed slightly, unused to compliments. "Well, I'm only four years Anise's senior, and I've never really done this before," she stammered. She lowered her eyes. "But thank you.  
  
Wolfen nodded. "Now," he started, "purely business. I will treat you fairly and equally, as ordered. Nothing degrading, humiliating, sexist, or the like will come to you by me. I can't guarantee that it won't come from anyone else. Also, no special treatment will be given to you. You will have the same hardships as every man around you and if someone spits on your boot, you will take it in stride and continue on with your work. I don't want any brawls. Are we clear?"  
  
Kat saluted. "Clear as crystal . . . sir."  
  
Wolfen smiled slightly. "Good. I know I'd be a bit over-confident if I expected smooth sailing from now on between us, because that is just not going to happen. But, I can hope, right?" He laughed. "It's kind of like this boat." The island of Lisle loomed in the distance, shrouded in fog. "We'll make it. We'll get there. And we'll restore peace to Ishmeria." Wolfen made his hand into a fist, a look of determination upon his face.  
  
Kat stared straight ahead at the new land . . . her home for however long. Unsure of what to expect, she prayed for the best and waited for the ship's arrival.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this chapter's so short – I think the next one is, too. When I started writing this by hand, it wasn't. Anyway, try to put up with it – I know it's a horrible show after the great, long first chapter.  
  
I'll be trying to put in a Prologue, soon, so y'all can get a better idea of what's going on.  
  
~Adryl/Casadrat 


	4. Castle on a Cloud

To all my usually faithful readers, thank you again for all past reviews, even though I haven't gotten any recently. . .

In any case, I'm going to try to make a comeback, at least with this Gemfire story (which I am also writing by hand & correcting as I type along. . .)

So here's chapter 3 of _Rivals Triumphant_, maybe I'll get 4 up tonight too (but doubtful – hey, I type pretty fast, but my fingers are cold. . .)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boat docked in the misty port. Immediately the gangplank was lowered and sailors scurried about, unloading the precious cargo. Wolfen walked down the board first, then held out his hand for Kat. She took it gratefully, still unsteady in regaining her land legs. They continued to walk down together and reached the platform, Wolfen supporting Kat and encouraging her weak steps.

"How is it that you can always walk just fine, whether it be on land or a ship?" she demanded of him.

Wolfen laughed. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I've just always been able of it."

Kat smiled. Many people tipped their hats and called out to them. Wolfen waved in reply. As they walked down the road to where Wolfen was stationed, Kat shivered in the dampness.

"It's kind of eerie here, with the fog weighing down on you," she mused.

"Only because it's the beginning of spring and the north is still getting over winter's chills and heavy snows," Wolfen told her. "You should see it late spring and summer. It's beautiful."

"I'll take your word for it."

They had reached Wolfen's home. Kat gazed up at the majestic build and tall towers. The turrets seemed to touch the sky. Though smaller than Ander's, this was no less a palace.

Kat blinked in amazement. "Incredible," she said softly.

"I try to be humble, but as you can see, this makes it rather difficult," Wolfen joked.

"I can imagine so. . ." Kat, though awed by the outside, was quite overwhelmed by the decorative inside of the palace. At their arrival, a large, bearded man looking quite cocky and sure of himself swaggered over to them. This was Garth, and he was obviously looking to stir up trouble.

He smirked at Wolfen after sizing up Kat. "So, who's this hussy? Another one of Ander's mistresses?" He gave a short laugh and looked over at Kat. "She's a tart. I never knew you got busy like that, Wolfen! Rowr!"

Kat stiffened and Wolfen scowled. "That 'hussy' is your new drill sergeant, soldier," he said sharply. "And last I checked, you weren't a lord, and have no authority whatsoever. So I suggest you keep your comments to yourself." He turned and walked briskly down another corridor, Kat following quickly.

Garth reddened in anger and embarrassment after Wolfen's counter, his face standing out against his straw colored hair. He too stalked out of the room, in the opposite direction.

--------------

Wolfen sighed in frustration, his hands balled into fists. "I am so sorry," he told Kat. "That never should have happened."

"Well, I probably should have expected something like that," Kat said quietly.

"No." Wolfen shook his head. "No, Garth had no right to say that. He's just trying to get some," he said bitterly. "Try to disregard his comments and ignore him. But between you and me, you have permission to deck him." Wolfen mimed a right hook.

Kat giggled. Wolfen opened a door to the left.

"This is your room." Wolfen mentally kicked himself for saying something so obvious. "Um, there's clothes in the drawers here," he tapped on the dresser," all new and in perfect condition. There's just one thing." He looked at Kat apologetically. "All of the uniforms were made for a man, so I don't know if the, um, measurements are right for the, uh, hips and, um, you know. . ." He turned a bit pink groping awkwardly for the right words.

Kat smiled. "It's alright. If there are any problems, I'm sure I can fix them."

Wolfen looked as if he knew he'd forgotten something and it was bugging the heck out of him. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

"OH!"

He hurried over to the closet and threw open the doors. Brining out a thin cloak, he handed it to Kat. It was royal blue with silver lining, an emblem of a white unicorn on the back – the Lyle crest.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Kat gushed. "Thank you so much!"

Wolfen's eyes twinkled at Kat's apparent happiness. "I'm glad you like it. Here," he handed her a small insignia, "for your uniform. It shows your position. Hopefully situations like what happened before will become a rarity. The soldiers won't question your authority. . . or shouldn't if they know what's good for them."

"I'll prepare for the worst," Kat said dryly.

Wolfen chuckled. "They'll learn, they'll learn."

Suddenly, his face lit up like a schoolboy on his birthday. "Why don't you try on the cloak, see how it looks?" He helped Kat drape the cloth over one shoulder and fastened it over her other shoulder.

"It's crooked," she said, confused.

Wolfen smiled. "No, it's supposed to be that way. It's really only for military purposes; it says you're higher than the other soldiers. Personally, I find it a bit impractical and it gets in the way. There's another one in the closet, too."

"Another one?" Kat exclaimed.

Wolfen laughed. "Yes, another one. That one should be more to your liking. It's just a regular riding cloak, hooded, and heavy to keep out the harsh weather."

Kat shook her head. "I am going to get so lost in this place."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Wolfen smiled reassuringly. "I'll come by later to pick you up for dinner and show you around some more."

"Thanks again," Kat said.

Wolfen nodded and left. Kat slowly took off the cape then scolded herself for being so trusting and open.

"You're getting soft, Kat," she told herself. "Keep it up and you'll get too comfortable around _them_, and before you know it, you'll fit Garth's description of you!" She shuddered.

Opening the drawers, she pulled out a shirt. "It seems that I have my work cut out for me," she murmured as she noticed the shirt was made for a tight fit. She sighed. "This is going to take a _lot_ of work." She started her difficult task immediately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!! 3 pages!!

Now you can't be mad at me. Right? . . . Right?

Later! Adryl


End file.
